


How Did We End Up in Georgia?

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor McCoy is sneaky. What she wants, she gets. So, when she wants Leonard home for Jo’s tenth birthday, she invites the entire bridge crew over during a brief shore leave before their final year of their five year mission. Don’t own them. I’m not breaking Jim and Chris up, that’s the first point. This is exploring how relationships can change over the course of a lifetime. I don’t see jealousy as a real problem with these two, no matter what happens. Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We End Up in Georgia?

Jim walked into the quarters he shared with Chris only to find Chris standing there, half-dressed holding what was clearly an invitation. “Jim,” Chris asked, “do you know an Eleanor?”

“Yeah, she’s Bones’ Mom. Why?” Jim asked.

“Oh, that’s where I’ve heard the name before. I hear Jo and Jocelyn’s names more than Eleanor’s. We’ve been invited to stay a week while we’re undergoing repairs at Earth.”

“Which week?” Jim asked pulling off his shirt.

“April 25th,” Chris responded.

Comprehension dawned on Jim’s face as he smiled, “That cunning little southern woman, April 28th is Jo’s Birthday. Well, accept the invite! No need to turn down Southern Hospitality!” Chris laughed.

When Jim and Chris showed up in the transporter room on the day in question, it became quickly evident that everyone in the Command Staff had also been invited. Scotty, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and McCoy joined them. Sulu was headed for San Francisco first to pick up Demora who had also been invited to Jo’s party. The transporter deposited them on the sidewalk in front of the McCoy home. Most of them had been to the large McCoy estate at some point over the year between Nibiru and the relaunch of the Enterprise and knew that they would probably have their own suites, not rooms.

Eleanor had dealt with a lot in the past few years. Her husband had died and her son almost died from Xenopolycythemia. There had also been a lot of ups, her daughter had given her two beautiful grandsons and her oldest granddaughter was the light of her life. Celebrating Jo’s birthday was a milestone she couldn’t pass up, and neither could anyone else. The only down side was that Bones and Christine had broken up two years before, and Bones couldn’t seem to make it work with anyone else.

The morning after their arrival, Chris and Jim came down to the kitchen to find Eleanor and Bones having a serious conversation, “No, Leonard, I’m serious. You’ve never been able to make it work with women. Could you be gay?”

Both people looked up at the entrance of the other two men as Bones sighed, “I hadn’t really thought about it, Ma.”

“You went with David Jones to your Senior Prom, Leo. I just want you to be happy, whoever might do it for you,” she said sadly. She turned to Chris and Jim who plainly wanted no part of this conversation, “What do you two think?”

Jim blew out a huge sigh, “It’s not something I really want to get into the middle of. Sometimes, recognizing it in yourself can be a tough thing, and the right person can make all the difference.” Jim looked up at Chris who placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Leonard looked simultaneously troubled and jealous as he looked upon his two friends. The sudden twinge of jealousy startled him, and he wasn’t really sure what to make of it. “I’ll…I’ll think about it, Ma,” he mumbled. He grabbed his cup of coffee and left for the front porch.

Jim glanced at Chris before taking his own coffee and heading off to join Bones on the porch, “Hey, Bones.”

Bones watched the sunrise as he sipped his coffee, “It’s the first Earth sunrise we’ve seen in, what, four years?”

“Yeah,” Jim replied, “probably the first sunrise we’ve seen in four years. What’s on your mind?”

“What if Ma’s right? What if I’m…gay?” Bones asked.

Jim studied the landscape before answering, “No one will judge you, if you are, Bones. You won’t be drummed out of Starfleet. God knows Chris and I would have if that had been the case. Is there someone you’ve been considering?”

“Well,” he said with a laugh, “you’re taken.” Jim grinned back at him, “No, there’s no one.”

“Hey, no pressure from me, Bones. Let’s just enjoy Jo’s birthday,” Jim responded. Bones agreed as, if Jim’s words were her cue, Jo came running around the corner and came leaping into her father’s arms. Jim smiled and left, leaving the two to a happy reunion.

You can take the farm boy out of Iowa, but you can’t take Iowa out of the farm boy. Jim had disappeared not long after Sulu arrived with Demora in tow. The two girls ran off to play in the treehouse when Chris asked Eleanor if she knew where Jim was. She didn’t. A sudden thought struck him and he asked if they had a field nearby that had recently been planted. She gave him directions to a part of the estate that still served as a farm.

Chris wound his way past the pool, tennis court, Jacuzzi and guest houses before finding what he was looking for. A corn field sat right in front of him, stalks tall enough to hide someone not standing up. Chris laughed, for all his time in space, Jim loved the feel of the Earth beneath him. Chris ventured into the cornfield and went looking for his husband. He found him stretched out between two rows, staring up at the blue Georgia sky. Chris settled himself comfortably beside him, “Hey, Jim.”

Jim grinned back at him, “Hey Chris.”

“Knew I’d find you here,” he said, running a hand through Jim’s blonde hair. Jim maneuvered himself so that his head lay in Chris’ lap, still looking up at the sky. Chris sighed, “I think Leo is in love with you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jim replied quietly. Jim seemed to visibly struggle with the idea, “Is it okay that I love both of you?”

Chris was momentarily taken aback by the honest question. He had never questioned whether Jim loved him, and it seemed almost natural that Jim’s huge heart could spread to loving others, “Yeah, Jim, it is. I can’t imagine you not loving other people, frankly. I’m not saying we jump into a threesome,” he said with a chuckle. “One step at a time, Jim, one step at a time.” He laid a kiss on Jim’s lips as they heard someone approaching. They both looked up to find Bones standing there, looking at them.

 


End file.
